Frighternity
''' Frighternity '''is the seventh episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary It's down to the final 6 episodes of a Ghost Hunters team that includes Grant! The team is still recovering from the news that one of their leaders is leaving them, but they will persevere in their final investigations as a complete family. Tonight TAPS investigates a haunted fraternity house in nearby Kingston, RI, and later a Coast Guard ship that survived the attack on Pearl Harbor. The Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity members say the ghost of a little girl, Abigail who reportedly fell down stairs and perished, haunts their house at The University of Rhode Island. And because of this the students are afraid of the stairs area. On the wall were the words "Help Me" and no matter how many times they paint over the text, it seem to reemerge. Grant reminds the fraternity representative that the story of Abigail is still folklore, but TAPS will research and find some answers. On the second floor in room 7, the apparition of a woman was seen and one of the boys had the covers pulled off of him and his door slammed. In the bathroom, shower steam on a mirror revealed the words "welcome". In the attic, brothers have heard noises like a bowling ball rolling and reports of white moving figure. In the basement, a door was rattling as if someone was trying to get out! Grant got into this field to help people, in this life and those from past lives, so he is looking to help both Abigail and the fraternity members. In the attic, Grant and Jason pick up weird EMF signals and they hear voices right near them! Adam and Amy hear crazy noises in the basement, while on the second floor Steve and Tango draw on the advice Grant has given them to always have fun even though they take their job seriously. Grant and Jason steam up the bathroom and prove that something written on the mirror ages ago will reappear any time as long as the mirror hasn't been cleaned. At the site of the "Help Me", Grant and Jason detected a high EMF field which could either be fueling the activity or creating the feelings of uneasiness. Later, the evidence review presented a voice saying, "Who's that"? CREEPY!! There is certainly some paranormal activity here, but no historical evidence that a girl named Abigail ever died in the building. Great investigation! Next stop is The USCGC Taney, a Coast Guard cutter ship and the last remaining warship that saw the attack at Pearl Harbor. While it's retired, people see male figures and voices on the ship. Could it be the entities of the heroes that served on the ship? Or is it the ghosts of a kamikaze pilot that attacked the ship during the battle of Okinawa? Reports are of voices speaking Japanese, equipments running without power, and in the captains cabin people feel like they're not supposed to be there. In the boiler use, there are mechanical sounds when there are no machines operating. The berthing area reports are of shadows, lockers opening and closing and people moving Grant and Jason hit the captain's quarters first, and hear a whistle from above but no one was there. Then they hear an obnoxious laugh! Then in the berthing room Jason and Grant hear a scratching noises that they track down to one bed, they hear a noise like a coin rolling- let's hope the evidence captured voices to go with it! Grant and Jason did capture some voices, but they couldn't make out what they were saying. When they present the evidence, it seems that the voices were coming over a defunct P.A. system on the ship. There's just no explanation for it! There is certainly evidence of paranormal on this ship and the current crew should be honored to share their ship with the crew of the past. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes